Pieces
by LowFlyer1080
Summary: Yuri, shoujoai, fxf, Ami x Setsuna. As Air and Water conceal the Guardian, she watches over the nymph, who has just gotten into a fight with her mother. Worried for her, the guardian finally follows her heart...


**Pieces**  
By: LowFlyer1080

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or any of its characters, rights, or titles therein. I also don't own the song Pieces. Sum 41 made that. If you don't like the idea of two women in a loving relationship then I suggest you leave now.

Words in **_bold italics_** are song lyrics.  
Words in _italics_ with " and " around them are telepathically spoken.  
Words in _italics_ are thoughts.

Pairing: nymph/guardian (A/N: figure it out for yourself

* * *

_**I tried to be perfect  
But nothing was worth it  
I don't believe it makes me real  
I'd thought it'd be easy  
But no one believes me**_  
**_I meant all the things I said_**

Blackened, cloudy skies; bone-chilling rain; freezing winds; blinding lightning; deafening thunder; the storm outside didn't phase the tall, young woman with knee-length black hair tinged with emerald as much as the image she saw through the window. Long had she had feelings for the smart, shy young woman inside the house with the short, bluish hair. Once again, under cover of wind and rain, she stood outside the window of the small house of the blunette, watching the same scene once again unfold. A taller, older woman, with darker blue hair, was yelling at her daughter. The words were hard to hear through the cozy walls of the house, oblivious to the storms raging both inside and outside. A few broken sentences and some words were heard by the dark haired woman outside. Piecing them together she figured out that it was once again about a test grade from school. The mother was berating her daughter over a B- on her biology test she took yesterday. And the young blunette remained silent throughout the whole thing; her head bowed, eyes shut tight, as her tears slipped down her fair cheeks. After what seemed like forever to the blunette within, and the watchful guardian without, her mother finally threw her arms up in the air. The woman outside heard the last sentences quite clearly through a short pause in the howling winds and crack of thunder. Go to your room and stay there. I don't want to see you again the rest of the night. And as the dark winds whipped the night, the dark haired guardian shimmered out of existence, reappearing a moment later outside the house on the other side.

The woman in the storm saw the nymph rush into her room, slamming the door behind her, as she practically dove onto the bed and bury her face in the soft, navy blue plush of the pillows, trying to stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks. What she wouldn't give to just dimension into the room and sweep up the girl in her arms and hold her until everything was alright. What she wouldn't give to absorb all of the girl's pain and anguish. What she wouldn't give to soak up all of the girl's stress and anger. What she wouldn't give…just to see her perfect smile light up her beautiful face. What she wouldn't give…

_**If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own**_

The wind and water elementals that were maintaining the storm spoke to her through her mind. "_Just go in there. Don't worry about how long it will take. You've had us help conceal you for a while now. The wind bag and I can keep this storm going."_  
"_Don't mind little miss waterlogged here. Just go to her. We can see how much it's hurting you not being able to."_

The guardian of the gates sighed to herself as she shifted through time and appeared silently within a darkened corner of the girl's room. All around her was blue, and varying shades of it. The curtains were navy blue, matching the bed set. The carpet, from the flashes of lightning outside, was a grayish blue. Her walls, painted a pale sky blue had many posters of beautiful women, most of them in some sort of swimwear or undergarments. But somewhat surprising to the guardian, not one photo of a man was anywhere. A desk held a powerful personal computer, its fan humming quietly, its screensaver glowing with a wavy pattern of all different hues and values of blue, maintaining a low, bluish light in the darkened room. It reminded the woman of the ocean, and of the water elemental outside working with the air to maintain the storm.

_**This place is so empty  
My thoughts are so tempting  
I don't know how it got so bad  
Sometimes it's so crazy that nothing could save me**_  
**_But it's the only thing that I have_**

The young woman on the bed, sensing she was no longer alone, slowly lifted her head from the pillow and rolled over onto her back, propping herself up with an elbow. The taller woman's heart shattered at seeing the tear-stained cheeks on her unrequited love's cheeks. The blunette sniffled a few times but didn't move to wipe off a stray tear slipping down her face, nor did she make a move to cry for help or defend herself against the intruder, even though she couldn't quite make out who it was. She had a pretty good idea who it was however. They stared at one another for a few moments before the blunette rolled over on her side again, her back towards her visitor.

"Are you okay?" the dark haired beauty asked, and inwardly slapped herself. _Of course she's not okay._  
"No." Came the short reply, followed by another sniffle.  
"_For once in your life, act on your heart, not on your head. Forget rational thought and logic. Follow your emotions."_ The water elemental spoke to her.

The guardian walked slowly over to the bed and lie down behind the young woman, scooting up close and molding her body to fit the blue haired girl's own. She slid her left arm gently under the pillow that the other woman's head rest on and circled her waist with her right arm. She closed her eyes and buried her face in the short blue tresses on the top of the young woman's head, pressing a kiss against them. That broke the dam again as the blue haired nymph began sobbing again, she rolled over and wrapped her arms around the guardian's neck, clutching at her dark emerald blouse with an iron grip, as though if she were to let go she would die. The guardian wrapped her arms around the nymph and held her tight as she whispered words of comfort in the nymph's ear, trying to let her know that everything would be alright.

_**If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know**_  
**_That I'm better off on my own_**

"It's not fair! Why should I always be expected to get straight A's all the time in school? So I got a B- on a test! For some reason I don't care anymore. I don't care about school, about being a senshi, about anything. I just don't care anymore. And some nights I pray that my life would just end already so I wouldn't have to deal with this pain inside. The same pain I get whenever my mother yells at me for my grades. This has happened before. And it's always the same. And the weather always seems to match the hurricane that happens within the house." She cried into the guardian's chest, venting all that she could, wishing desperately to be rid of it all. "I wish I had never been born. Why? Why can't I be normal? Why can't I just decide to take a B instead of an A on a test? Why does everyone expect me to be so perfect? I'm anything but perfect. I have my faults just like others. I don't know why I'm so worked up over this anyway, it's not as if anyone loves me anyway. A person with my preferences could never find love. Only pain and suffering." She muttered bitterly through her tears.  
The guardian could do nothing but hold the nymph tightly in her arms and let her get it all out of her system. "Shhh-shhh, it's alright. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. It breaks my heart to see you like this." She whispered into the soft, silken hair of the distraught young woman, "Don't worry about the test or anything else. Everything will be alright. Don't ever wish for it to end. And as for no one loving you, you're wrong." As the storm outside continued to rage, a door slam was heard, shortly followed by the sound of a car's engine starting. The nymph's mother backed the car quickly out of the driveway and drove off into the night, heading back to the hospital for the night-shift.

"I am right. I spend almost all my time alone in this house, my mother is always off at the hospital. The only time I'm not here is for school and senshi business. And when my mom does have any time off to come home, she comes home very tired and more often than not, extremely upset. She's pissed off half the time. And she always finds some way to take it out on me, regardless of whether I've done something wrong or not." The nymph sniffled, as she tried to bury her head deeper into the guardian's chest, trying desperately to shut everything and everyone out, "Our princess has her prince, the senshi of love has found comfort in the arms of the senshi of silence. Water and Air are together. Our fire priestess has made her way to the arms of thunder. You're pretty much married to the protection of the Gate. And I'm left with no one. My mother is never home and doesn't seem to care at all what happens to me as long as my grades never drop below a 4.0. Even the teachers expect nothing less than an A from me."  
"The princess is with her prince, as it should be. Light and Dark have come together, finding the balance between them to sustain their relationship. The elementals are with each other as they always have, that is true as well. And it's also true that Fire and Lightning have found comfort in each other's strength. Maybe your mother is just as you said she is, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you." The guardian whispered back to her. "The teachers I'm sure don't expect anything less than an A, they just worry about you when they see a variance from what's considered normal for you. Straight A's have always been the normal for you your whole life, and when your normal isn't showing, people thing that something is wrong."

_**I tried to be perfect  
It just wasn't worth it  
Nothing could ever be so wrong  
It's hard to believe me  
It never gets easy**_  
**_I guess I knew that all along_**

The nymph finally pulled her head from the guardian's chest and looked up into crimson eyes. "Well if what you say is true, then who is left to love me?"  
The guardian's heart broke again at the sheer amount of emotion and inflection in that one statement. "Chronos, my father, has taken over the watch of the Gate."

The two women stared into each others eyes for what seemed an eternity. The guardian spoke again, quietly, as she averted her gaze from the nymph before her. "If you'll have me, I can love you. My arms may not be as strong as others, but they're warm and safe. My shoulders may not be the broadest there are, but they're always there for you to lean on. My heart may not be the biggest out there, but it doesn't need to be because you fill it full. My hands aren't those of a doctor, or scientist, or a movie star, but they will always be there to catch you should you start to fall, provide you with what you need, and defend you in times of danger." The guardian looked up and back into the eyes of the blue-haired young woman, "I may not have much to give, but I give all that I have. If you'll have me, I can love you. I will love you. I do love you. With all my heart and soul, I love you. As long as I am here, all the world may fall to ash but you will not be alone. I will never abandon you because I'll always be right here, next to you."

Time seemed to stand still as the nymph and the guardian stared into each others eyes once again. The guardian finally closed her eyes and tilted her head down, as the nymph closed her own eyes and tilted her head up to meet the guardian's lips in a kiss. It wasn't overly passionate, but enough to convey the emotions that the guardian felt towards the nymph, and she felt what the guardian said was true. She was not alone. And as they pulled apart, a tear slipped down the guardian's cheek at the whispered words from the nymph.

"I love you, Setsuna."  
"I love you, too, Ami. Until the end of eternity."

_**If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own**_

* * *

A/N – Well? What'd you think? It's my first Sailor Moon fanfiction, and my first fanfiction in a long time. Too long in fact, I've been playing the highly addicting MMORPG that's sweeping the world, World of Warcraft, and am eagerly awaiting the release of the first expansion pack for the game, The Burning Crusade. Questions? Comments? Reviews? Flames will be redirected back to the sender via my personal guardian, the Dark Magician Girl and her Magic Cylinders. 


End file.
